So Azmus Didn't Come, Now What?
by 99x9RedRoses
Summary: Azmus Doesn't come, Mel is on her way to a public execution, Shevaerth must save her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Crown Duel, but you know that, I'm just messing with Mrs. Smiths characters and her world

Ok I was rereading Crow Duel and I got to the part where Shevaerth tells Mel about the public execution, and I thought 'what would happen if Azmus hadn't come, then inspiration struck and this is the finished work, so far anyway.

I refused to surrender when I was dragged into court that day, I said I would rather die, that is I would rather die than have to face my brother and all the people that had helped us in this war. The wicked king gladly granted me my wish.

I was lead by two guards to my place of execution; we were walking down a road laden with curious people. None of them yelled or were violent as they would be with a real criminal, they simply stared.

As we neared the end of the road, and the end of my life might I add, the village people thinned out and nobles took their place. When we passed them, they looked at me sadly and to my surprise, it seemed none of them wanted to be here at all.

I was lead up a ramp to the wooden platform where I was tied by my wrist and ankles in such a way that I could be standing but not run. I looked at the crowed before me and after a quick scan I found Shevaerth at the front looking up at me, his face was as usual, blank, but there was a strong determination in his grey eyes. Standing next to him was a young lady who's face was also blank but she had his hand in a death grip. Maybe he was determined not to cry.

A guard picking up a whip and handing it to the masked executioner made me look around the platform. I saw the other devisees, besides the whip, they planned to use, a bow and arrows and throwing knives. There was no way I would last all day. The executioner readied the whip, everyone's eyes were on me, I barley had time to brace my self when I heard a crack and then pain coursed across my back. He struck me three more times then a laughing king came onto the platform and stood before me. "want to reconsider your surrender?" he asked, I couldn't lift my head but I managed a small "no" he brandished the bow and said, " to bad for you , don't worry this wont hurt me a bit." He took aim at my left foot and then it all happened so fast. I found my self looking at the woman who was standing with her face buried in Shevaerth's shoulder. The king was just about to fire when he jumped up and knocked the arrow away from me and before the king could react Shevaerth punched him in the face and sent him to the dirt.

He then brandished his sword and came at me. The guards were to dumbfounded to do anything but the executioner was not. He grabbed a knife and ran headlong into the marquise's sword, not the smartest thing on his part. I watched as dumbfounded as the guards as he cut the ropes holding me in place and hauled me up into his arms. He sprinted across the platform and jumped onto his grey. Had he planned this? Before anyone could decide what had just happened, including me, we were off.

The pain in my back which had been forgotten I promptly remembered when we were safely lost in the woods. I started to cry, I didn't want to in front of him but I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry," he whispered I felt something hot and wet hit my head, was he crying? "I hate you." I said I didn't know why but I did. Then I felt a pang of sorrow for my words to my rescuer who had risked his life for me, so I added, "thank you."

A/N well what do you think? Stupid, wonderful, not worth reading? Needs improvement? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own.

We rode all day and all night. I have no idea where we went or where we arrived, because I was still shocked that Shevraeth had saved me. All I can say is that we were at a small house in the middle of nowhere. The exhausted horse trotted up to the door, Shevraeth hopped ungracefully off then gently as he could lowered me into his arms. I squeaked as pain ran through me from the wounds on my back. I heard a sharp intake of breath from my companion, "sorry," he muttered.

Although it was small, the house was cozy, like a cottage,in fact that's what it was. "where are we," I croaked. I was still suffering from my foot and the fever it gave me but now i had to deal with the pain in my back. I thought back for a moment, and realized it was amazing I had been able to stand there on that platform.

Shevraeth put me on a bed with my back towards the roof, he then proceeded to rip off the back of my clothes.

"what are you doing" I asked stupidly, it was perfectly clear he meant to clean my wounds.

"just relax," he murmured, warm water poured over my back. When I felt a rag brush over the cuts I nearly fainted.

After he cleaned the cuts Shevraeth put his cloak over me and began to stroke my hair, "I'm sorry, we will have to wait here for a while, until my mother and father can get us out, so to speak." he said, I sighed

"Wont Gladaran find us?" I asked.

"No," he simply answered, his hand stopped it's comforting journey down my hair. As he thought, " well he shouldn't before we are long gone."

I understood what he said but I was too tired to think about it. "Don't stop," I said, referring to his hand. I could see his face from my position and although he continued to stroke my hair, I could tell he was deep in thought. I fell asleep to his gentle hand and my own thoughts of the future.

A/N; sorry its short, I'm sick and i just feel like updating because I don't know when I'll get the chance to later. The key word there is sick, so be nice, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Not mine.

I woke to the sound of a door closing; I opened my eyes and looked around the house. There were a few things I really hadn't noticed. Like an oven/fireplace, a table, and other stuff that didn't really matter. There was also a separate room I assume Shevaerth slept in, or maybe it was a bath house, he looked freshly bathed.

He went to the oven and picked up something then came over to me.

"Can you sit up?" he asked, I saw two mugs in his hand.

"I think so," said I, he put the mugs on the bedside table (hadn't seen that either) and careful not to hurt me, helped me sit up. The first mug was filled hot tea, it was not like any tea I ever had, but it helped the pain. The second held a kind of soup, it had potatoes and shrimp and other vegetables. That would be my diet for the next few days; in the mean time I slept most the day and night.

It wasn't until he deemed me well enough for bread and cheese that I started asking questions.

"Um, Shevaerth?" I asked timidly, "How long will we be here?"

"You will be here until your well enough to get on a horse." He said "I however must leave on occasions to help the search for you and me." he added smiling.

"How are you doing that?"

"Well misleading them without getting caught is really what I'm doing but my people are helping." He sat watching me while I figured this out, it seemed alright. This brought me to my main question

"Am I your prisoner?" I had to know, he smiled.

"Mel I just saved your life, how could you be my prisoner?" A good point I thought, then again,

"Mel," he said my name and looked me strait in the eye. "You are not a prisoner." I was a little comforted, then there was a thump on the door and Shevaerth went to open it. Soon as he did a sword was thrust into him.

A/N; I'm so sorry it's so short but I'm tired. I know last time I was sick, and I really want to get moderately long chapters but there never is a time when I can. I promise when I'm not sick or tired and have enough time to really write something I'll get a long chapter up. Any way, Thanks to all who reviewed and if this chapter is hard to understand then I'll see what I can do.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own **anything**

Mel crawled out of bed and to shevaerth, whoever had stabbed him didn't stick around. so she tried to remove the sword that was sticking out of him but he wouldn't let go. finally after prying his fingers from the blade she fould that it was actually one of those blades that make it look like you got stabbed (like a toy light saber) and the blood was actually red dye. she became so mad that her face turned the same color as the dye. So shevaerth pulled a lever she was sure wasn't there before and she fell into a marsh filled with marshmallows. Nobody could stay mad after falling into such a marsh, not even Mel. "ha ha thats so funny, wanna get married have three kids after turning some random blond guy into a tree?" she asked "OK" he said and they lived happily ever after. The End...

A/n Just kidding, but you have to admit that was fun! I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been suffering from chronic laziness I'm going to really update hopefully soon. Also, this is a plea for people to write Crown Duel Fan fictions again, maybe if I read some new ones I will update quicker.


End file.
